The Adventures of Ghost Girl
by Artemisia Selene
Summary: A girl with knowledge about almost everything in the universe in invited to join Young Justice. See what happens as her past is brought to light, and old scars are shown. This will be a series of one-shots, sometimes two or more.


**_One Shot: The First Meeting_**

**_ 4 years ago_**

A shadow flickers across dark pavement, a whisper riding the breeze. A small form is visible for a moment, before disappearing into the gloom that is Gotham. The shadow paused at the sight of two superheroes, one as red as a Robin and the other as black as a Bat. It continues on its way.

The human shadow wanders through the city, stopping overlooked muggings, attempted rapes and thieves. It was in an old, abandoned hovel the shadow stopped, jumping up from an alley to swing onto an old, mouldy mattress that was home. The shadow, silhouetted by the moonlight coming through the ceiling, was finally seen.

It was wearing torn black clothes, a pair of jeans and a hoody so dirty with mud and filth that they almost blended into the mattress. No shoes were worn, but old, dirty pieces of clothing were the only barrier against the elements. The hood was pulled down by thin, almost skeletal hands, revealing dirty hair, the true colour hidden under grime, and a piece of cloth wrapping around the face to hide the wearer's identity.

The shadow was a girl, a young girl, too young to be living like this, all on her own. Another shadow slipped into the room, creeping up behind the girl, but she wasn't surprised. "You got my message then?"

The girl was nonchalant, slowly walking away to the edge of the building, sitting down and patting the spot beside her. "I mean you and your protégé no harm Batman. I simply want you to listen to my information about the Injustice League, CADMUS, and whatever else you wish to know about."

Another, smaller shadow slipped into the room. "Well, what I would like to know is your name."

The girl patted the spot beside her once more. "Well, you shall have it Robin, but please take a seat; I would rather not have to look up so high."

Robin sat down beside the girl, wary but still brimming with curiosity. "So, what is your name?"

The girl tilted her head, still looking at the skyline. "I have many names, but for now, you may know me as Ghost."

"Is that not your real name?" Batman asked, coming to sit down on the other side of Ghost. Something about the girl settled him.

"No, it is not my real name, but one of my many aliases. I won't tell you my real name, as you haven't told me yours."

"Fair enough, but do you have the information you boasted about?" Robin asked, leaning over the void beneath them.

"Yes I do, but not in writing. You will want to activate the listening devices in your belts, if you haven't already." Both the heroes pressed a button on their belts. Ghost began to talk, talking about he plans of the Injustice League to assassinate important political people and heroes, their plots to steal money or murder innocents, and the smaller aspects of their fighting styles. They were all spoken about in great depth, Ghost's voice never wavering, her body not moving.

An hour or so later she was finished. The two heroes were speechless and overwhelmed with the sheer amount of info they were given, the amount of detail it contained.

Robin broke out of his stupor first. "Well, that was whelming."

Ghost let loose a small, tinkling laugh, like glass breaking on the ground. "Your changes to the English language never fail to amuse me, Robin."

The black haired boy smirks. "Someone's feeling the aster. How old are you anyway?"

Ghost stands up in one fluid motion, facing the grinning boy wonder. "Only 8, Boy wonder. Only 8."

Turning to Batman, she bowed. "If you need more information, then come back to this place and call for me. Two nights later, I will be here. If you need me sooner, then head north and I will find you."

Turning so that her back is to the skyline, Ghost falls backwards, swan diving gracefully away from the reaching arms of the two heroes, only to fall into the welcoming arms of the wind. She swoops up into the sight of the two heroes, waving goodbye before flying out of the city, only a black dot against the night sky.

**Hey There All**

**Happy New Year!**

**I will try to update regulary, but i cannot make any promises**

**Be Badass!**

**Artemisia Selene**


End file.
